swrebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Log: A Crash on Coruscant
She really hates this planet. Going -up- however many dozen kilometers from the base to where skyhooks would rise up into the atmosphere. Stella really, really loathed it. Looking up into the skyscape that was covered with countless numbers of ships going to and fro about like organized traffic lanes. She would go to put her wrists over in her jumpsuit, having left most of her weapons but a small holdout pistol back on it. Glancing about, she would let out a sigh then and go along. The weahter control system for the city had put this sector on 'sunny' using sunlight reflected by the complex mirror system in orbit ot make it nice, bright, and warm. Too warm, at least by the reckoning of the furry Farghul, whose coat is more at a winter length than summer. She eyes the sky balefully, then shakes her head. She is wearing Jedi robes of a sort, loose ones, the tawny-and-brown colors mostly blending in with her fur. She is sitting on an empty shipping container looking upwards, waiting, perhaps. Ah, but what's -not- to love about this place? Every single inch of it seems to be so alive. Teeming with all sorts of every type of being from all around the galaxy. Good weather -all- the time? Why not? Val barely remembers Corellia, but this place is gorgeous compared to the parts of it he does recall from his childhood. All of this is going through the padawan's head as he coasts through air traffic in an open-top speeder, unfortunately he gets so caught up in this quiet marveling at the scenery that he ends up drifting too close to the street or walkway where Stella and Pirrit are and clips an awning above them. A few pieces of the structure come loose and fall off near them. Whoops! From afar, Stella nod! NP ROLL Pirrit rolls Alter for an easy success (8) The Padawan traveling through the air and enjoying the level of Coruscant along the starport is able to get a majestic view over of it.. But that takes a litlte more paying attention while driving and he's going to buckle over towards the awning as things come loose! Stella's going to take a few swears and steps back, "Watch where you're going, swooper!" She raises a fist to shake it. Pirrit twitches and leaps to her feet, and the adolescent feline lifts one paw towards the awning. It does not crash down as a whole. A few bits clatter to the ground, but most of the thing remains suspended above them. "Take care'n please move out from under, tha' I might put it down somewhere, please," she says to Stella. "Y'all righ?" She licks her muzzle, then looks over at the careless driver. Val is jerked from his reverie when there is a loud CLANG as the side of the speeder collides with the building and debris falls. The impact causes the vehicle to lurch and spin out of control, sending it into the building opposite. It smashes in through a window and the front crumples into the floor of the room on the other side where it finally comes to a stop, the undercarriage sparking a bit. That room appeared to be some kind of storage room for shipments, so now there are a bunch of toppled crates, broken crates, and miscellaneous objects strewn about. And panicking service droids. Although none of them seem to have gotten damaged. Stella is going to draw out her holdout blaster now seeing the chaos and the light damage over to the area as she ever so cautiously goes on over. "What the frag was in tha tplace? Something for a bad restaurant?" Whatever it is she can't tell and probably doesn't want to know. With the infinite sourpuss of stuff this city had coming on into it. "And you okay Swooper?" ROLL Pirrit rolls Alter for an easy success (10) COMPLICATION The GM may keep this roll, make the character suffer a complication, or subtract 6. ROLL Pirrit rolls 1D+0 for a very easy success (3) "Why a blaster? S'no attack," calls Pirrit, setting down the awning now, a bit roughly, for it is an awkward size and location. She shrugs her shoulders, and then, with a sigh, goes after the blaster-happy woman. Pinging the server... GAME: Save complete. Please bookmark the wiki at swrebirth.wikia.com It seems Stella was right about what was in that room. When they approach, they'd both pick up on a pretty foul stench. Whatever was inside the crates that are now broken, it was some kind of weird exotic food that probably involved an 'acquired' taste or something. The droids are running about now, indignantly trying to salvage what they can of it off of the floor but not having much success. The crashed speeder is turned upside down and sort of wedged into the corner between the wall and the floor. One of the droids sees them come in. "If you're looking for that crazy driver, I would assume he is still in the cockpit." it says, pointing at the overturned vehicle. Seeing there's nothing coming out of the open ended storage unit to try and attack them, Stella goes to put the small weapon away on her hip glancing over. "What the slag /is/ that? It smells like a gunked up reactor's intake that someone's been pouring biosynth through to try and clear it and then cooked up the generator to try and burn it off." That is a very specific frame of compairson there that she has just used. Pirrit doesn't bother to describe the stench. No, she gags at it, then turns around, her tail floofing out and her ears pinning back. She bends over a trash bin and brings up her last meal into it. "Why? Force, why would ever or even?" Stella goes to wince, and then ever so cautiously goes over towards the speeder while trying to not evacuate the contents of her stomach, "What -is- this stuff? Never mind, we're oing to have to go to decontaminate ourselves after." She's going towards the speeder, trying to make out the state of the driver. ROLL Pirrit rolls Stamina for an easy success (9) COMPLICATION The GM may keep this roll, make the character suffer a complication, or subtract 3. ROLL Pirrit rolls 1D+0 for a very easy success (4) After a few moments, Pirrit manages to regain herself. Or at least her stomach has been emptied. She winces, then slaps a paw over her nose and moves through the stench towards the speeder. She keeps her jaws clamped shut except for quick breaths. Fortunately, the stench is starting to fade as it begins to dissipate through the broken window. It's still there, but it's not as strong. At least not strong enough to make anyone vomit any more. As for trying to determine the state of the driver, he must still be under the overturned vehicle. Someone will have to move it before she finds that out! Stella's not going to be moving this thing anytime soon or on her own. "Uh.. You have something to pop off parts of this?" SHe's trying to look over it to see if she can figure out a way to try and get the cockpit open. ROLL Stella rolls Groundcraft Tech for a moderate success (13) ROLL Pirrit rolls Alter for an easy success (9) "I've nothin'" answers Pirrit, the young Jedi getting down on all fours to look at the speeder. "I migh'..... maybe can do somethin' 'bout movin' it, but will take some thinkin'. You good wi' tha'?" she asks. "Canna see naught down this way." For Stella's efforts, it seems there is some kind of emergency hatch on the bottom that she might be able to get open. Otherwise, Pirrit shouldn't have much trouble just moving it aside at the very least. Stella goes to ever so carefully take out a small vibroblade which she uses to incease her reach. Then if she can she would go to try and pop the emergency release open. ROLL Pirrit rolls Control for a difficult success (17) ROLL Pirrit rolls Alter with a modifier of +4D+0 for a very difficult success (22) Pirrit sighs. What she needs is her master. Someone with her. But.... One ear pricks, then the other. But the Force is with her, no matter, and so.... so. Her eyes close in concentration, and her breathing slows. She faces the speeder and then it lifts..... slowly..... a few feet above the floor. "Quickly....." she calls to the woman. She knows she cannot hold this for long. GAME: Save complete. Please bookmark the wiki at swrebirth.wikia.com The hatch does open as Stella uses a vibroblade, and she'd glimpse a motionless figure in there. Then Pirrit lifts the defunct speeder up, and they'd both spot the young human male, who looks to be slightly younger than the adolescent Farghul. He is wearing robes similar to hers, and the traditional hairstyle of male human padawans. At first glance he doesn't appear to be injured, but also isn't moving, either. Stella goes to help pop the rider out, and then mutters, "All right Swooper." Then going to try and tug him along towards Pirrit, "Go ahead and let this fall flat now." Hopefully without whateer the -frell- is in the storage room spraying. The cat nods, and does let the speeder down. One foot, two, and then it crashes the last bit to the floor. She sits down hard, her eyes a bit glazed. "I..... I...." The teen is pulled out from under the crashed vehicle, before it clangs back to the floor. Fortunately, the droids have cleaned up most of the mess by now, so what still remains on the floor of the stinky food doesn't get splattered. The teen remains motionless as Stella pulls him over toward Pirrit. Although he appears to be unconscious, the young Farghul would realize that he totally is conscious and is just pretending not to be. Going to pull the swooper out, once she makes sure that he's breathing, Stella goes to let him slump on down. "So, make sure you go ahead and charge him for the damages." She oges to point over at the droids. "Or however you handle it." "Oi," Pirrit adds as she shakes herself and comes closer, "An' y'can get up now. I can tell you're awake,n it ain't gonna help you none fakin' it. An' sec' police gonna check them controls, so if'n you're just been not payin' no 'tension to th'drivin' gonna be regrettin' it. So playing a' bein' uh'consious gonna hurt y'more. Sit up an' don't be n'idiot." The droids nod quickly, and one of them walks over to wait patiently for him to 'wake up' so that they can charge him for the damage to the facility and loss of product. "Is he a relation of yours?" it asks Stella. Val doesn't respond to Pirrit's urgings for a few seconds, but a smirk appears on his face and he eventually just gives in and laughs. "Aw, you're no fun." he says with a mock-pout at the other Jedi as he gets up to straighten out his robes and dust himself off a bit. Stella growls at the droid, "No." She glance sover at Valerian and crooks her neck, "If you really want to be unconscious, I can help with it. I nealry ruined my outfit for this. And you look broke enough you can't pay for a rpelacement." She grouses. Moving away "Fun? Fun? Wha's fun abou' this? Look a'th'damage you've caused! An' know'f werna for quick thinkin' woulda been injuries. An' 'stead o' checkin' t'see if anyone's hurtin' you're play-actin' like some brainless twirp! An' you're dressed as a Jedi! Aintcha learnt no better'n tha' as one? Y'don' have fun a'th'expense of others' safety!" Pirrit's fur fluffs out. "I'm fun. But I axshully care 'bout people afore havin' fun." ROLL You roll Alter dice (4)+ Wild dice (5) + Pips (1) for an easy success (10) The droid steps back a bit at Stella's grumpy response. "I...apologize for assuming." "Oh, uhm. Here," Val glances at her, looking her outfit up and down. Then with a wave of a hand toward her, he hurriedly tries to telekinetically remove any particles that may be soiling her clothes, although he's only moderately successful and they probably still stink to a degree. "Better?" He arches a brow at Pirrit. "Well sorr-y for just trying to enjoy the sights around here. I mean no one was hurt, so what's the big deal?" he asks with a shrug. Of course, the droid is still waiting patiently there for compensation. But it gets ignored by him. "Who are you anyway?" Stella glances over and around, "Well, I think you have about.. Seven, eight hundred credits here worth of damage. Probably more for the speeder.. Can't really tell from this angle. Not being sure what was being stored in here I'm sure the company that was utilizing it also has the right for compensation. So I'm guessing your litlte joyride now has you likely owing about.. Say around three thousand credits?" Cheerful. "Wha's th'big deal is wha' she said. Tha' money? Someone's gotta pay't. Tha's livelihood. Tha's meals missed, needed shoes or clothes missed. Three thousan' credits? People can live or die o'er smaller 'mounts. An' you wi' no care i'the world, long as y'have your fun. Tha's th' big deal." Pirrit shakes her head slowly. Then she looks over at Stella. "An' y'forgot th'awnin' an' th'damage to th'buildin' proper." "Well, I didn't do it on -purpose-!" Val says defensively. "Like I said, I was just taking in the sights and got a little carried away, that's all." He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? What else do you want me to say? It happened. Stuff happens." There's an awkward pause, and he glances sideways at the droid standing there. "What?" "I have estimated the cost of the damage to this facility and loss of product to be 744 credits." "Uhmmm---yeah....about that..." he glances between Pirrit and Stella sheepishly. "I don't suppose either of you have 744 credits I could borrow?" Stella goes to listen, "And when stuff happens you haveto deal with it. So now you have to go ahead and pay up." Stella looks odwn oer at her bodysuit, "You think I could fit credits anywhere on here? Sorry, flat out. I think that you're going to need to get some way to pay them back quick or they'll start making you pay interest. This place is like.. Maybe Muun owned? You know how the Muuns are, right?" "Dinna jus' happen," answers Pirrit. "Can say, I werna payin' no attention. I were bein' irrespons'ble. Dinna mean no harm but were my fault. I'll make it right best I can. Tha's what you can say," she offers. "An' there's th'damage to the speeder an' th'awnin' outside, too," she adds helpfully. "Don't you got no credits at all?" Val rolls his eyes. "Okay -Master-. I wasn't paying attention, and I was being irresponsible. I didn't mean any harm, but it was my fault so I'll try to make it up to....uh, whoever owns this place. There, -happy- now?" he asks, arching a brow at Pirrit. "Ugh, fine." he turns to the droid and slaps some money into its hand. "It's all I've got on me right now. I'll uh...have to figure out the rest later, I guess." Stella glances over, "Well now you also have to handle as she said the damage to the.." Stella would look highly amused. "But, by all means go ahead. Don't let me get in your way." She would be ever cheerful from her expression. "And good luck on that!" "Ain't no master. Jus' a padawan. But I know wha's like t'be hungry an' creditless an' wi'out nothin' t'call mine." She sighs softly. "Droid, I got me some credit winnin' from a race. I'll put in the credit chit numbr'n transfer th'money. Then gotta find out about th'speeder. I don't reckon t'have no money when all's said 'n' done, bu' th'Jedi gotta cover wha' their own do. Can save for a ship later." Pirrit licks her nose, then sighs and pulls out a credit chit, her ears drooping. Pinging the server... "Oh, well you sounded like you know a lot so I thought maybe you were." Val shrugs. Whether he's actually being sincere or faceticous about that isn't quite clear. The droid nods at Pirrit, accepting her offer to cover the rest. "Anyway, I don't know if anyone else noticed but it stinks in here soooo...I'm gonna go." he starts toward the broken window but then pauses to glance back at the two women. "Oh, right. Thanks...whatever your names are. For concerning yourselves, at least. Valerian Alexia, by the way." Stella shrugs, "Hey, you're the one that's going to have to report over to the Order, not me, so go for it." A lazy wave is sent over of her hand at Valerian. "So good luck over with that! Sure you're going ot have a good bit iwth that." Making it a point to not give her name, the redhead looked like she would the experience hilarious. "Pirrit, Padawan t'Knight D'Tilsea Yordinu," answers Pirrit. "An' you'll not go 'til you've gotten me in contact wi' th'speeder company. An' whoever owns tha' awnin'. I may be payin' for't, but you'll be doin' legwork, *an'* you'll pay me back. An' I'll be lettin' my master know what happened." "-Thanks-. I'll be sure to tell you all about it if I ever happen to see you again, since you seem to find the idea so amusing." Val says dryly in response to Stella's amusement at his situation. Then he groans at Pirrit. "Okay, -okay-, but do we really have to do it in this smelly warehouse? No, no we don't. I'll tell you back on the Azure." Then out the window he goes! Category:Log